


How long.

by Yogscast_Girl



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogscast_Girl/pseuds/Yogscast_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fireworks night and Sirs get ready to go to a show. Ross feels its time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends sorry it is a bit late. Enjoy!

It was November the 5th, fireworks night. The Sirs were getting ready to go to a firework show in the local park. They went every year and every year Ross regretted not telling anyone. It was killing him! It was clear, wasn't it? The constant flirting and the non-subtle hints. It was agonising, not being able to tell the truth. Yet he still goes on with his day, ignoring his feelings. 

The trio walked out the door all hyped up for the fireworks.   
"This year's show is meant to be the best! I hope it is because I really enjoyed last years!" Chris Trott practically yelled.   
"Trott, calm down mate! I love the fireworks, I think they are so romantic and beautiful.", Smith said, looking up into the starry sky. Ross' heart soared inside his chest as he realised it was the perfect time to tell him. Yes, Ross had a crush on Alex, his best mate, and it was agony, working with him all day and not being able to say anything.  
"I'm such an twat!" The dark haired man mumbled.  
"What was that, babe?" Alex asked. Ross loved the nicknames Smith gave him: Hun, babe, sweetheart, baby, bub but it was never real, never sincere, always a joke.   
"Nothing, don't worry," Ross said, looking down at the ground.   
"Whatever you say," the ginger man said, slinging an arm around the smaller man with no difficulty. Ross' heart flew as he felt Smith's touch. 

"Let's go and get some drinks for the show, shall we?" Trott asked.  
"Awesome, get some Baileys and Malibu, Trott," Alex begged. Trott skipped into the store, leaving Ross and Alex together.   
"It should be really fun tonight, getting drunk, falling in love," Alex winked in a jokingly way.  
"Haha yeah," Ross acted. Ross really did care for Alex and it killed him when Smith made those jokes because he knew it wasn't true. 

Trott came out of the store loaded with alcohol and snacks.  
"Time to partay boys!" 

It was 9pm when they had arrived. Many people were there already, hyped up for the show ahead. Everybody was holding their breath. It was tense. The only sound there was was the bonfire crackling as of it was waiting for the show to begin. Ross looked over to Alex who was grinning to himself like the idiot he is. 

The music started. It was Ross' and Alex's favourite song. Ross' and Alex's music taste was very similar. Another thing they had in common. Ross guesses that was why they work so well together.   
"I'm so excited for this show to begin!", Alex shouted. Ross put his arm around Alex's waist. Alex froze but Ross still didn't move his hand. Eventually Alex relaxed into his touch. Trott eyed them both, suspiciously.

The three of them were holding their breath. It was tense. Ross still had his arm around Alex's waist and smiling up at him. Suddenly, a rocket soared into the sky. Gasps of disbelief escaped the men's mouths. It was beautiful; magnificent! Another firework flew into heaven and exploded into a million different colours. Ross looked over at Trott and then at Smith and then back at Trott who was looking right at him. Trott raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Ross' hand around Smith's waist and then at him. Suddenly, he turned on his heel and walked away. Alex hasn't seemed to notice. Questions swam around in Ross' mind. Why did he do that? Does he know I like Smith? Did he do it to leave us alone? The last question stayed swimming around for a little longer until Alex poked him in the tummy. "Look how beautiful these fireworks are." He said pointing to the sky, his voice becoming softer. Ross took this chance to tell him. When would there be another chance like this?   
"Just like you Smith." He let the words escape his mouth as Alex turned around, slowly.  
"Ross, what's up mate?" Ross couldn't resist any more. He grabbed his bearded chin and kissed him. Softly at first but when Alex didn't pull back he kissed him harder. Smith relaxed into his touch as they kissed on and on. It was the end of the show when they finally pulled apart. Everybody clapped, not at the show but at them. Ross turned bright red and Alex gave a little bow. 

Trott walked over, a massive grin on his face.   
"Did you have fun?"  
"Eat shit mate!"   
"Yeah it was actually brilliant." Alex smiled,winking at Ross. The three guys walked home, slightly uswaying and singing. Ross held Smith's hand all the way home not only to keep him from falling over but also because he didn't want to lose him. They arrived home, kicked off their shoes and Trott headed for his bedroom.  
"Just don't make to much noise please guys" he said with a smirk.  
"I can't promise anything Trott mate." Smith said. He led Ross into his bedroom.   
"Let's just cuddle. Don't feel like having hardcore, bed squeaking sex tonight." Smith whispered into Ross' ear before kissing him on the cheek.  
"Fine by me. I'm to tired anyway." The ginger man laid down with his arms outstretched. The shorter man snuggled down into his arms, listening to his sweet heartbeat. Alex put his arms around the other man's waist, pulling him closer. They laid like this as they fall asleep.   
"Ross?"  
"Mmm."  
"I wondered when you were not going to be able to resist the urge to kiss me." He giggled.   
" Eat shit mate," pecking a kiss to the other man's collar bone.  
"That's no way to talk to your future sex buddy!"   
"Well I look forward to that. Night."  
"Night Ross," Alex whispered kissing his lips softly.


End file.
